Currently, it is common the use of weights and weighted garments for sports training and even for performing orthopaedic or rehabilitation treatments.
Thus, for example, the utility model 269613 discloses a weighted bracelet for sports training and orthopaedic use comprising a band made of a flexible material having a number of pockets suitable for receiving and containing a high specific weight material, such bracelet having engaging means for wearing it around the user's wrist or ankle.
The use of such types of bracelets, especially when they are used for sports training, has the disadvantage that they are gradually displaced alternately in a longitudinal direction on the user's limb, which is particularly uncomfortable and may even produce rashes on the user's skin.
The utility model U 200001586 discloses a weighted vest for sports training and for rehabilitation which consists basically of two rectangular pieces, a front one and a rear one, attached to each other by means of upper braces and lateral attaching means, each of said rectangular pieces consisting of a series of parallel strips arranged in an upright position inside of which sheets made of a heavy malleable material are provided.
This type of vest may be appropriate for certain trainings and rehabilitations but it does not present specific features for applying the weight on the user's feet and for performing tasks of both training and rehabilitation such as for the ankle, since the load is carried basically on the user's shoulders and spine, which may be inconvenient for people with ailments in these areas.